With the development of science and technologies, mobile terminals are more widely applied in people's daily life. One extremely important feature of a mobile terminal is: the mobile terminal can perform webpage browsing in a browser.
Currently, a method for browsing a webpage on a mobile terminal is generally: a user inputs a website in a browser, and the browser issues a page request to a server based on the website. The server returns an html file corresponding to the page request to the browser. The browser starts loading html code and acquires a CCS (Cascading Style Sheets, cascading style sheets) file from the server according to a link tag in a head of the html code. The browser continues loading html main body code and renders a page based on the CSS file. In a process of loading the html main body code, design performed according to a page architecture sometimes introduces a playing service of a cross-domain video. The cross-domain video refers to that an iframe (a webpage inline frame, which is a tag of HTML, and the element creates an iframe including another document) exists in a current webpage, and a to-be-played video exists in the iframe. If a domain name, a protocol, or a port of the iframe are different from those of the current webpage (usually domain names are different), a video in the iframe is a cross-domain video. For example, a webpage whose domain name is A includes an iframe whose domain name is B, and a video on the iframe may be referred to as a cross-domain video.
Currently, most browsers use webkit as a core. A browser uses a built-in player to play a video, and the player built in the browser refers to a calling to a player built in the system, which is packaged on a surface, transformed by using an UI (User Interface, user interface), into a self-defined player of the browser. Because the webkit core does not have rights for cross-domain access, the webkit core can only perform playing by calling a player built in the system when playing a cross-domain video. For example, a particular browser that is designed specific to an ios system (an ios system is a mobile operation system developed by the Apple Inc.) and that uses a webkit core can only perform playing by calling a player built in the ios system when playing a cross-domain video.
In a service of cross-domain playing of videos, a browser can only perform playing by calling a player built in a system and cannot perform playing by calling a player not built in the system. Therefore, user experience is relatively poor.